Micro Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS), such as motion sensors and movable mirrors, are being widely used. As is well known, a MEMS motion sensor may be, for example, an accelerometer for detecting linear motion, or a gyroscope for detecting rotation and angular velocity. A need continues to exist for improvement in manufacturing MEMS devices.